This invention relates to low cost A.C. buzzers of the type wherein a ferromagnetic element is intermittently drawn toward a coil and is intermittently moved away from the coil by a spring, intermittently striking an adjacent element to produce a buzzing sound. In the past, such buzzers have traditionally comprised a flexible U-shaped ferromagnetic frame with a coil attached to one arm of the frame and with the other arm of the frame serving as the buzzing element as it is intermittently drawn by the coil's magnetic field into contact with the coil bobbin and then is moved away from the bobbin by the resiliency of the frame. However, such buzzers have an unpleasant rasping sound and also are liable to become misaligned during handling and installation due to the exposed movable end of the frame.